


An Old Recipe

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kanan is a great cook and Hera can't cook to save her life, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, Really really really short, can be read as platonic if you want tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Kanan finds an old sheet of paper in Hera's drawers while helping her clean, and Hera reveals a bit of something about her mother.





	An Old Recipe

Hera looked at Kanan as he helped her shuffle through the things in her room. It was a routine cleaning, one they did every couple of weeks to keep the Ghost clean so everyone could focus better while working. She watched him open one of the drawers, and pull out a small, folded sheet of flimsi, one she recognized immediately without even having to read it. She looked down, working on putting more of her trash into a bag as he unfolded the paper, skimming over it quickly before frowning.

“Hera, what’s this recipe?” She hesitantly turned towards him.

“It’s just... it’s just something my mom used to make. When I was little.”

He saw the flash of hurt on her face, something that would’ve been concealed to anyone but him. He offered a warm, comforting smile to her.

“Have you ever made it?”

“I tried a couple times,” she admitted. “But you know how I am with cooking.”

He nodded, recalling multiple instances of burned space waffles and undercooked riding hams, and she let out a small laugh at his silence.

“You can say I suck. You won’t get in trouble.”

“What? No, I just...” he let out a defeated sigh and she gave him a kind smile, but he could see the reminiscent sadness in her eyes that she was trying to hide.

“Let’s finish this up. We’ve still got your room to do.”

He shook his head. “Don’t remind me” as he moved to put the recipe back in her drawer, before stopping. He looked back over at Hera to see her packing away some of her clothes, and he quickly slipped the recipe into the pocket of his pants while she was turned away from him. He closed the drawer and got back to work on the rest of her room, barely holding back a smile as he began to plan.

 

* * *

 

Hera rubbed at her eyes as she sat up in bed. Her conversation with Kanan the day before had brought back memories of her mother, which had led to her not having the best of dreams and therefore, not having the easiest time sleeping. She kicked the blankets off of herself before standing up, stretching and walking out towards the door. It opened and she stepped into the hallway, before heading out to the kitchen to get her morning cup of caf. 

She took a few steps to the caf-brewer, going through the familiar motions of making a pot, and as she waited for it to finish, she looked over to the counter, and furrowed her brows. There was something new, a plate of small pastries, round and white with tiny slices of meiloorun in the center. 

She wracked her tired brain trying to figure out what they were, but then the realization hit her. Her eyes widened and she rushed over to them, picking one up gingerly. Her eyes darted to a small note next to the plate. _I’m sure they probably aren’t as good as your mom’s, but I wanted to try._

She felt tears that threatened to come out sting the corners of her eyes, as she slowly ate the pastry, and began trying to figure out how the hell she’d ever be able to come even close to thanking Kanan enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short (its almost twice as long as Cold though, so that's something I guess) I just haven't really written fanfic in YEARS so I'm trying to like... ease my way back into writing. Also sorry the title is dumb I'm awful at coming up w titles lmao


End file.
